


Deadline

by Makv8899



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Journalism, Co-workers, M/M, Workplace Relationship
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-01 00:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12144930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makv8899/pseuds/Makv8899
Summary: AU. Livet til Isak ble ikke helt som han hadde sett for seg. Han jobber som journalist i VG, og bor sammen med kjæresten sin Markus, som er jurist og dritkjedelig. Men så begynner det en ny fotograf på jobb...





	1. Chapter 1

"Vi har fått inn et tips om at Tone Damli Aaberge er gravid igjen. Kan du undersøke det, Isak?" spør sjefen i det Isak kommer inn på kontoret om morgenen.

Det var ikke akkurat slike saker Isak hadde tenkt å jobbe med da han bestemte seg for å bli journalist. Mange ble overrasket da han valgte å studere journalistikk etter videregående. De fleste forventet at han skulle velge en utdanning innen biologi, kjemi eller fysikk, men under en utdanningsmesse kom han i prat med en nyhetsjournalist, og da var frøet sådd. Han søkte seg inn på HiO, og etter tre år på høyskolen fikk han sommerjobb i VG. Der har han jobbet siden. 

Drømmen var å skrive om kriger, grave frem viktige saker og avdekke alvorlig kriminalitet, ikke skrive kjendissladder. Men mediebransjen er beinhard, og de fleste vil si at han er heldig som har fast jobb i det hele tatt.

"Ja, tar en telefon til Tone nå" svarer han bare og setter seg ned ved pulten. Dette er femte gangen at noen tipser VG om at Tone er gravid igjen. Isak tipper at hun begynner å bli rimelig lei av det spørsmålet, men han har ikke noe annet valg enn å ringe. Igjen.

Samtalen går rett til telefonsvareren, og han legger igjen en beskjed etter pipetonen. "Halla Tone. Dette er Isak Valtersen fra VG. Du, vi har fått noen tips om at det er en ny graviditet på gang. Ring meg opp igjen, så kan vi ta en prat om det. Hvis vi får saken eksklusivt, kan jeg nevne den nye låta de" sier han og legger på. 

Mange av sakene som publiseres i VG Rampelys er styrt av kjendisene selv. De fleste er villige til å stille opp på saker så lenge VG linker til bloggen deres, promoterer TV-serien de spiller i eller skryter av låta deres. Det er dessverre slik hverdagen til mange journalister har blitt, og det er en kynisk bransje. Isak hater det.

-

Dagen går uten at han hører noe fra Tone, og Isak bestemmer seg for å dra hjemover i firetiden. 

Det har allerede gått tre år siden Isak møtte kjæresten sin Markus via noen felles kjente, og i fjor kjøpte de en 3-roms leilighet sammen på Bislett. Markus er jurist, og de fleste ville beskrevet ham som smart og reflektert, selv om han ikke er den mest spennende personen i verden.

Isak låser seg inn, og ser at Markus allerede er hjemme. Vanligvis jobber han til 7-8 tiden på kvelden, og Isak kjenner seg litt skuffet over at han går glipp av litt alenetid.

"Hei vennen min" sier Markus da Isak kommer inn på kjøkkenet. Han er i gang med å varme opp ferdigmat til Isak, da Ingen av dem er spesielt flinke til å lage mat.

"Halla, hjemme så tidlig?" spør Isak og gir Markus et kyss. 

"Ja, savnet deg i dag. Tenkte å jobbe litt mer i kveld" forklarer han. Isak kjenner et snev av dårlig samvittighet for at han faktisk ikke har savnet kjæresten sin i det hele tatt i dag, men prøver å ignorere det.

Timeren piper for å gi beskjed om at middagen er klar, og de setter seg ned ved middagsbordet. 

-

Dagen etter sitter Isak på kontoret og skriver en sak om to Paradise hotel-deltakere som har hatt sex, da telefonen ringer. Han ser at det er Tone Damli, og tar den med én gang. 

"Halla" sier Isak muntert, og Tone svarer sjarmerende tilbake. "Heei Isak, takk for sist" sier hun med overdrevet entusiasme. 

Isak himler med øynene. Han er så drittlei av kjendiser som smisker. 

"Jeg fikk beskjeden din, men må dessverre skuffe deg for jeg er ikke gravid. Men kan ikke du ta en tur hjem til oss likevel? Vi bor hos svigers akkurat nå, så dere kan ta noen private bilder av meg og Markus, og nevne den nye låta mi?" spør hun. Isak himler med øynene igjen. 

"Private bilder er ikke like spennende som en graviditet da, men greit. Folk er jo keen på å se hvor dere bor nå" sier Isak. 

"Flott, jeg tekster deg adressen" sier Tove ivrig.

-

Isak pakker sammen tingene sine, og går bort til fotoavdelingen. Han håper det er en ledig fotograf som kan bli med ham, for han hater å ta bilder selv.

"Heey Isak" sier fotosjefen med et smil. "Trenge du ein fotograf ellår?" spør han med bred Stavangerdialekt.

"Ja, skal lage en sak hjemme hos Tone Damli. Pliiis si at det er noen som er ledige?" sier Isak og krysser fingrene.

"Nå va du heldige. Me har ein nye fotograf som begynte hos oss i dag, og han kan bli med deg" sier fotosjefen og griser.

Isak ser bort på den nye fotografen og sperrer opp øynene. _Fyyyyy faen._ Gutten er høy, til og med høyere enn Isak, og slående vakker.

"Halla" sier gutten. "Jeg heter Even". 

 

 


	2. Begynnelsen

Isak og Even står i heisen på vei ned til garasjen i kjelleren av VG-bygget. Den pinlige tausheten er til å ta og føle på, og Isak prøver desperat å komme på noe å si.

Det eneste som surrer rundt i hodet hans er "Even er hot, fy faen så hot", og han tør ikke åpne munnen i tilfelle han sier det høyt. 

Han ser opp på Even, som bare smiler forsiktig. "Fet samtale a" sier han og ler. Isak begynner å le han også, og kjenner at han rødmer. Han føler seg som en 16-åring igjen.

-

Heisen stopper i underetasjen og de setter seg inn i bilen. "Hva er det vi skal gjøre hos Tone Damli da?", spør Even mens han kjører.

"Vi skal ta noen private bilder av dem hjemme. Folk elsker det ass" sier Isak og skrur på radioen.

Han ser på Even, som konsentrerer seg om veien. Isak lurer på hvordan det føles å være _så_ kjekk. Han får vel oppmerksomhet hvor enn han går?

De stopper utenfor huset til Tones svigerforeldre og ringer på. Even tar hånda på skulderen til Isak og klemmer forsiktig, og Isak kjenner at det kribler i hele kroppen. "Du må gi meg noen hint om hva slags bilder jeg skal ta" sier han og Isak nikker.

Samboeren til Tone åpner døra og smiler. "Heihei, jeg heter Markus. Velkommen inn" sier han, og det får Isak til å tenke på sin egen Markus. _Fy faen,_ Isak føler seg som verdens dårligste kjæreste, som får slike følelser for en kollega bare fordi han er pen å se på.

De går inn i huset, og Even begynner å gjøre klar kamerautstyret mens Isak intervjuer paret. De forteller om at de har hatt problemer med huset de kjøpte, og hvordan det er å bo hos svigers. 

Isak prøver virkelig hardt å høre etter, men blir distrahert av Even som virker helt oppslukt av kameraet sitt. Han fikser på lyset og innstillingene, og drar for gardinene for å skape den riktige stemningen. 

- 

To timer senere sitter de i bilen på vei tilbake til jobb. 

"Gikk intervjuet greit?" spør Even, og ser på Isak gjennom forspeilet.

"Jada" svarer Isak. Han er lettet over at han hadde med lydopptaker, siden han ikke klarte å konse om noe av det de fortalte. 

"Har du jobbet i VG lenge?" spør Even nysgjerrig, og Isak nikker.

"5 år nå ass" svarer Isak, og Even hever øyenbrynene på en veldig sjarmerende måte.

"Jøss, da var du ung da du begynte? Eller så holder du deg bare jævlig bra" sier Even med et smil, og Isak rødmer. Prøver Even å flørte?

"Begynte da jeg var 22 ass, rett etter at jeg var ferdig på skolen. Hvor jobbet du før?" spør Isak.

"Jeg har jobbet frilans i mange år, men nå var det på tide med noe mer stabilt" sier Even.

"Ser den ass. Greit med stabil inntekt hvis du har kone og barn og sånn" sier Isak, og krymper seg i stolen av sine egne ord. Det var et jævlig dårlig forsøk på å snoke i livet til Even uten å være for obvious.

Even ler. "Nei, jeg er singel. Har ikke funnet den rette" sier han kort, og Isak kjenner sommerfugler i magen. Hvordan kan en fyr som Even være singel?

-

De parkerer i garasjen igjen og tar heisen opp. Denne gangen er stemningen mye mer avslappet, og de prater om musikk. 

"Så du er ikke fan av Tone Damli altså?" sier Even og dunker skulderen sin inni Isak sin. 

"Næh. Er mer into 90-talls hiphop og sånn ass" sier Isak og smiler. Han elsker at Even er så fri og glad i nærkontakt. 

De setter seg ned ved pulten til Even og laster inn bildene. Isak liker å se bildene før han begynner å skrive.

"Wow, for noen flotte bilder" sier han imponert. Lysbruken er fantastisk, og Even har fått frem akkurat den riktige stemningen. "Hvor har du studert?" spør Isak nysgjerrig. 

"Jeg har ikke studert foto. Er selvlært" sier Even kort.

"Wow. Imponerende" sier Isak og rødmer. Even er virkelig imponerende, og han bare håper at han lykkes i å skjule hvor fascinerende han egentlig synes at Even er.  
  
"Takk" svarer han, og stryker Isak forsiktig over ryggen. Tar han så mye på andre også, eller er der bare Isak?  
  
"Men jeg må nesten skrive litt nå, hvis jeg skal rekke deadline" sier Isak og reiser seg. Han hater å måtte forlate Even.   
  
_Herregud_ , hva er det så går av ham? De møttes jo bare for noen få timer siden. Nå må Isak skjerpe seg.


	3. Et bra team

Dagen etter er det en stor dobbeltsidig sak i VG med "private bilder" hjemme hos Tone og Markus. Isak sitter på pulten sin og leser gjennom artikkelen igjen. Desken har gjort noen små endringer i overskrift og ingress, men ellers er saken lik som da han leverte den. Han puster lettet ut. Det har hendt noen ganger at de fjerner eller endrer deler av teksten, og da er det alltid Isak som får kjeft av kjendisene.

Isak logger seg inn på PCen og sjekker eposten. Han kjenner at hjertet gjør et lite hopp da han ser at han har fått en epost fra Even.

-

 _Fra: Even Bech Næsheim_  
_Sendt: 29.09.17 kl. 06:56:_

Halla. Saken du skrev ble jo kjempebra! Gøy å jobbe med deg.

-

Isak kjenner at det sprer seg et ufrivillig smil i hele ansiktet hans. De fleste i mediebransjen er ganske selvsentrerte, og tar seg sjelden tid til å gi andre komplimenter, så dette var noe nytt. Han forter seg og sender et svar.

-

 _Til: Even Bech Næsheim_  
_Sendt 29.09.2017 kl. 07:28:_

Takkass. Bildene dine ble dritbra. Du fikk til og med han der Markus til å se bra ut, og det skal litt til.

-

 _Fra Even Bech Næsheim_  
_Sendt: 29.09.2017 kl. 07:32:_

Ha ha. Ikke helt din type altså?  
Hva skal den dyktige Isak Valtersen skrive om i dag da?

-

Isak smiler igjen. Dette minner veldig om flørting, eller er Even bare hyggelig?

-

 _Til: Even Bech Næsheim_  
_Sendt: 29.09.2017 kl. 07:35_

Usikker ass. Sikkert noe superspennende, som vanlig.

-

Det var et forsøk på ironi, og av en eller annen grunn er han sikker på at Even kommer til å forstå.

Samboeren til Isak er det du kan kalle ironi-hater. Han tar alt bokstavelig, og det fører til misforståelser og uenigheter ganske ofte. Isak sukker, hvordan endte han opp med en slik kjæreste? Han tenker tilbake til da de først begynte å date. Isak ble smigret over oppmerksomheten, og følte for første gang at noen virkelig var interessert i ham. Jonas sier alltid at Markus er en godgutt, og Isak vet jo at det stemmer. Markus er alltid snill og omtenksom, han er bare litt tørr og kjedelig...

Isak blir dratt ut av sine egne tanker da han ser at Even har sendt en ny epost.

-

 _Fra: Even Bech Næsheim_  
_Sendt: 29.09.2017 kl. 07:39_

Haha. Hvordan havnet du i Rampelys-avdelingen egentlig? Du virker ikke helt som typen som er interessert i kjendissladder.

-

 _Til: Even Bech Næsheim_  
_Sendt: 29.09.2017 kl. 07:42_

Er ikke det ass, havnet her ved en tilfeldighet.

-

 _Fra: Even Bech Næsheim_  
_Sendt: 29.09.2017 kl. 07:46_

Skjønner. Si ifra hvis du trenger fotograf i dag da ;-)

-

 

Isak smiler og reiser seg fra pulten. Han håper han kan dra ut og lage en reportasje i dag, og ikke bare må ta telefonintervjuer. Han går bort til sjefens kontor og banker på.

"God morgen. Er det noe spesielt du vil at jeg skal skrive om i dag?" spør han høflig.

"God morgen, Isak. Nydelig sak om Tone i dag. Skal vi se... Vi har fått inn et tips om at Petter Pilgaard planlegger å fri til Vendela. Tar du en telefon?" spør sjefen.

"Ok, fett det" sier Isak og går tilbake til pulten sin. Han sukker. Det er få ting han bryr seg mindre om enn om Petter og Vendela forlover seg, men slik er jo denne jobben.

Han setter seg ned ved pulten igjen og søker frem nummeret til Petter i telefonarkivet til VG. Petter tar telefonen med én gang.

"Halla" sier han muntert.

"Halla Petter. Dette er Isak Valtersen i VG Rampelys. Vi hører noen rykter om at det er frieri på gang. Er det noe du kan bekrefte?"

Petter begynner å le. "Nei, det stemmer dessverre ikke. Men jeg har en annen sak til deg. Vi har akkurat fått bekreftet at det blir en sesong 2 av "Vendela + Petter"", sier han fornøyd.

"Åja. Er du og Vendela tilgjengelige for å få tatt noen bilder i dag?" spør Isak og krysser fingrene. De har jo tusen bilder av dem i arkivet, men han vil ikke gå glipp av muligheten til å jobbe med Even igjen.

"Jada. Vi er i leiligheten min nå, vil du komme dit?

"Ja, da ses vi snart" sier Isak og legger på. Han bestemmer seg for å sende en mail til Even med én gang, for å være sikker på at han ikke drar ut på et annet oppdrag.

-

 _Til: Even Bech Næsheim_  
_Sendt: 29.09.2017 kl. 08:16_

Halla. Jeg skal lage en sak om Petter Pilgaard og Vendela i dag. Må dra nå snart, har du tid til å bli med?

-

Fra: _Even Bech Næsheim_  
_Sendt: 29.09.2017 kl. 08:18_

Jeg er ledig!

-

 

Isak og Even møtes ved heisen, og Isak smiler som en tulling.

"God morgen, Valtersen" sier Even og klemmer skulderen til Isak forsiktig.

"Halla, god morgen" sier Isak, og smiler enda bredere.

De tar heisen ned og setter seg i bilen, og Even sender små blikk og smil hele tiden. Eller er det bare noe Isak innbiller seg?

"Så.. Petter og Vendela ja, hva handler saken om?" spør Even nysgjerrig.

"Om at det blir en ny sesong av realityserien deres, men jeg kommer til å grave litt om en mulig forlovelse også. Det er viktig med gravende journalistikk vet du" sier Isak ironisk og Even ler høyt. Fy faen for en vakker latter.

"Hun Vendela er jo skikkelig MILF da", sier Even og ler igjen.

Isak kjenner at skuffelsen sprer seg i kroppen. Hvis Even synes at Vendela er hot, så er han jo definitivt ikke homofil.

"Å" svarer han bare kort og ser ut av vinduet.

"Synes ikke du?" Spør Even forvirret.

"Næh. Jeg er gay" sier Isak, og kikker på Even for å se hvordan han reagerer. Even hever brynene på den sjarmerande måten igjen og smiler.

"Fint å vite" svarer han bare, mens han ser på veien foran seg. Han utdyper ikke noe mer om sin egen legning, og Isak kjenner seg frustrert.

-

Kort tid senere stopper de utenfor leiligheten til Petter. De blir sluppet inn og går opp trappene.

"Hej Isak, tack så jättemycket for sist" sier Vendela på svorsk og Isak nikker.

"Dette er Even, det er han som skal ta bildene i dag" sier Isak.

Vendela og Even tar hverandre i hendene og hilser, og Isak kjenner et stikk av sjalusi i magen. Dette blir jo bare for dumt, han kan ikke være sjalu for noe _så_ teit.

-

Halvannen time senere har Isak fått presset Petter til å si at en forlovelse ikke er helt utelukket i fremtiden, og Even har tatt noen fantastisk bilder av dem på balkongen.

De sitter i bilen på vei tilbake til jobb da Even plutselig stopper bilen foran en liten italiensk restaurant.

"Klokka er jo snart elleve. La meg spandere lunsj på deg" sier Even. Isak kjenner sommerfugler som flakser rundt i magen.

"Okei" sier han bare, og Even smiler så bredt at øynene nesten forsvinner.

De setter seg ned ved et bord bakerst i restauranten, og bestiller italiensk pizza. Isak føler plutselig at dette minner om en date, og prøver å ignorere den dårlige samvittigheten.

"Hva var det egentlig du ville skrive om da du valgte å bli journalist?" spør Even mens de spiser.

"Kriger og korrupt politi og sånn" svarer Isak og trekker på skuldrene.

Even legger hodet bakover og ler den nydelige latteren sin igjen. "Da har du havnet ganske langt fra målet?" sier han.

"Jepp, men jobben er helt grei den altså. Hva med deg da? Regner med at det ikke var kjendiser du drømte om å fotografere?" spør Isak.

"Nei. Jeg ville egentlig drive med film, men på grunn av sykdom fikk jeg ikke tatt noen utdannelse. Så da endte jeg opp som selvlært fotograf" forklarer han.

Har Even vært alvorlig syk? Isak bestemmer seg for å ikke spørre. Han regner med at Even vil fortelle om det når, eller hvis, han får lyst til det.

"Imponerende" svarer han bare med et smil, og Even smiler tilbake.

-

En hel time senere parkerer de utenfor jobb igjen, og Isak er litt skuffet over at dagen snart er over. Han føler at de har en helt unik kjemi, praten flyter og det kjennes ut som om de har kjent hverandre hele livet.

"Dette var en fin dag på jobb" sier Even i heisen på vei opp, og Isak nikker anerkjennende.

"En av de beste" sier han ærlig, og håper han ikke har sagt for mye. Even svarer med et stort smil, og legger hånda vennskapelig på skulderen til Isak.

Heisen stopper i tredje etasje, og de stopper opp på utsiden et øyeblikk og ser på hverandre.

"Jeg tror vi kommer til å bli et bra team, Valtersen" sier Even og blunker, før han snur seg og går mot pulten sin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hva tenker dere? Jeg blir så glad for kommentarer!


	4. Gode nyheter

Even fikk rett i det. Den neste uken jobber de og spiser lunsj sammen hver eneste dag. De lager saker om de nye puppene til Linni Meister, om en deltaker i "Skal vi danse" som brakk foten og om den nye kjæresten til Jan Thomas. Journalistikk på høyt nivå med andre ord.

Det er mandag morgen, og Isak er på vei bort til fotoavdelingen på jakt etter Even.

"Hei Isak. Leide du itte någen?" spør fotosjefen Gunnar på stavangersk.

"Trenger en fotograf ass. Skal skrive en sak om det nye huset til Ari Behn" sier han.

"Åja. Johan kan bli med deg" svarer han.

"Å.. Er ikke Even her?" spør Isak forsiktig og ser seg rundt.

"Even e allerede ude på et oppdrag" sier Gunnar og smiler lurt. Det er tydelig at han forstår at Isak helst vil jobbe med Even. Han håper bare at han ikke forstår hvorfor.

"Åja, greit det" sier Isak og smiler til Johan.

Isak og Johan drar ut til det nye huset til Ari Behn, og det er den kjedeligste arbeidsdagen Isak har hatt på lenge.

-

Dagen etter skriver Isak en klippsak fra en utenlandsk avis da sjefen klapper ham på skulderen.

"Kan jeg få et ord med deg, Isak?" spør han og Isak nikker. De går inn på sjefens kontor og lukker døra.

"Jeg er veldig fornøyd med den jobben du har gjort i det siste, og jeg vil gjerne at du reiser til Mexico om et par dager for å lage sak om finalen av Paradise hotel" sier sjefen og smiler.

"Wow, så fett da" sier Isak, og tenker at han gruer seg til å reise fra Even.

"Ja, vi sender ned én journalist og én fotograf, og jeg stoler på at du leverer gode klikkvinnere" sier han.

"Skal prøve ass. Hvem skal jeg reise med da?" spør Isak og krysser fingrene.

"Fotosjefen insisterte på å sende han der nye. Hva heter han igjen... Even?" spør sjefen.

Hjertet til Isak dunker hardt i brystet. Skal Isak og Even reise til Mexico sammen? Alene? Thank you, Gunnar!

"Even ja, fett" svarer han, med det han håper er et nøytralt ansiktsuttrykk.

Isak går tilbake til pulten sin, og ser at Even har sendt en epost.

-

_Fra: Even Bech Næsheim_  
_Sendt 03.10.2017 kl. 09:09_

Mexico baby! Dette blir så bra!!!

-

Isak begynner å le av entusiasmen hans. Fy faen så herlig han er.

-

_Til Even Bech Næsheim_  
_Sendt: 03.10.2017 kl. 09:40_

Du og jeg i Mexico sammen med en haug av mindre intelligente Paradise hotel-deltakere. Kan ikke bli noe annet enn magisk.

-

_Fra Even Bech Næsheim_  
_Sendt 03.10.2017 kl. 09:43:_

Haha. Jeg vet at du er gira, du lurer ikke meg ass.

-

_Til Even Bech Næsheim_  
_Sendt 03.10.2017 kl. 09:50_

Greit. Kanskje jeg er litt gira da ;-)

-

_Fra Even Bech Næsheim_  
_Sendt 03.10.2017 kl. 09:53_

I knew it ;-)

-

Isak smiler fra øre til øre. En hel uke sammen med Even, i sol og varme. Kan det bli bedre?

-

Samme kveld drar Isak hjem fra jobb i femtiden. Han låser seg inn, og hører at Markus allerede er hjemme.

"Hei vennen. Jeg har bestilt pizza" sier Markus og gir ham en klem.

Markus har vært ekstra oppmerksom de siste ukene, og Isak er sikker på at han merker at noe ikke er som det skal.

"Fett" sier Isak, og prøver å gi et oppriktig smil.

De setter seg ned ved middagsbordet og begynner å spise.

"Jeg fikk en god nyhet i dag da. Reiser til Mexico på torsdag for å dekke Paradise-finalen" sier Isak.

"Jøss, så gode nyheter, Isak. Gratulerer! Hvor lenge blir du?" spør Markus og tar Isak i hånda.

"Sånn en uke eller noe" svarer han vagt.

"Reiser du alene?" spør Markus nysgjerrig.

"Næh. Reiser med en fotograf" sier Isak, og håper han klarer å virke likegyldig.

"Spennende da" svarer Markus, og Isak nikker.

Isak har visst lenge at forholdet mellom dem ikke er som det skal. De har få felles interesser, og har ikke hatt sex på flere måneder. De er mest sammen av gammel vane, men Isak ønsker virkelig ikke å såre Markus. 

Markus ser ned på mobilen sin og ler. Latteren er mørk og hes, og langt fra så fin som Even sin. Isak tenker på de små rynkene rundt øynene til Even, og de sjarmerende tennene som vises når han ler skikkelig hardt. Isak er i ferd med å falle for Even, og han er nødt til å gjøre det slutt med Markus.

"Hva ler du av?" spør Isak.

"Bare en juristspøk. Ikke noe du hadde forstått" svarer han litt nedlatende, og Isak nikker.

Dette forholdet er over, og Isak har bestemt seg. Han skal gjøre det slutt med én gang han kommer hjem fra Mexico.


	5. Mexico 1

Flyet lander med et brak, og Isak hopper i stolen. Han sovnet visst halvveis inn i Pretty Woman (som Even insisterte på å se), og i søvne havnet hodet hans på skulderen til Even. Nakken og ryggen føles helt stiv, og han beveger seg litt ukomfortabelt i stolen.

"Shit, sorry for at jeg sovna på deg ass" sier Isak litt flau.

"Null stress, bare koselig det" sier Even med et sjarmerende smil.

Isak kjenner at han får litt panikk. Har han snorket, eller i verste fall siklet på Even? Hvordan har han klart å drite seg ut allerede, de er jo ikke fremme en gang enda.

"Hvor lenge har jeg sovet?" spør Isak og ser ut gjennom vinduet. 

"Sånn tre timer eller noe, du gikk glipp av den episke slutten på filmen" sier Even og dytter skulderen sin lekent inni Isak sin. 

"Tror jeg overlever ass" sier Isak og ler.

-

Det er totalt kaos på flyplassen, og det tar over to timer før de sitter i en taxi mot Costa Careyes, hvor Paradise Hotel-innspillingen foregår.

"Fy faen så varmt det er" sier Even mens svetten siler. De klarte selvfølgelig å velge en taxi uten aircondition.

Hvordan kan en person se _så_ bra ut når han er gjennomvåt av svette? Isak klarer ikke la være å tenke på hvordan Even ser ut når han er varm og svett under andre omstendigheter... Han tvinger seg selv til å se ut av vinduet og bort fra Even.

"Hva er planen i dag da?" spør Even.

"Vi har en avtale med Triana Iglesias klokka fire. Planen er at du tar noen bilder av henne på stranda, også gjør jeg et intervju etterpå" svarer Isak. Han kjenner et stikk av sjalusi av tanken på at Even skal fotografere Triana lettkledd. Han har jo hørt at de fleste ser på henne som sexy.

"Fett det. Hva slags bilder ønsker du?" spør Even.

"Det viktigste er å ta litt ulike bilder som kan brukes i ulike type saker. Bildene skal ikke publiseres før episodene sendes på TV, for det er slik avtalen vår med TV3 er" forklarer Isak.

"Skjønner" sier Even med et smil.

-

Etter en lang og varm taxitur er de endelig fremme på hotellet. Produksjonsselskapet har booket dem inn på et sjarmerende lite hotell sammen med noen journalister fra Se og Hør. De inviterer alltid journalistene ned til Mexico for å sikre god pressedekning.

"Welcome to Mexico" sier en smårund mann i resepsjonen. Han smiler bredt og gir dem romnøklene. 

"Hvilket romnummer fikk du? Jeg har 112" sier Even og ser ned på nøkkelkortet. 

"113" sier Isak. Det betyr at de har rom rett ved siden av hverandre, og at det kun vil være en tynn vegg som skiller dem om natten. 

"Fett, da er vi naboer" sier Even med et smil. 

De bærer koffertene opp trappa, og går inn på hvert sitt rom. Isak slenger seg ned på senga og lukker øynene. Nå er det viktig å roe seg ned, og ikke få for store forhåpninger. Mest sannsynlig er Even kun interessert i å være kollegaer og venner, og Isak må slutte å lese for mye inn i hvert eneste kompliment og kjærtegn.

Han hører tre små bank på døra, og går bort for å åpne opp. Der står Even, som har skiftet til shorts og t-skjorte og ser _helt fantastisk_ ut.

"Halla. Keen på å gå en tur i området?" spør Even.

"Seff, skal bare skifte" sier Isak. 

"Fett. Jeg venter i resepsjonen da" sier Even og går.

Isak skifter til en kort shorts som Eskild påstår at fremhever rumpa hans, og en grønn t-skjorte som Eskild påstår fremhever grønnfargen i øynene hans. Han slenger på en hvit caps og går ned i resepsjonen. Even sperrer opp øynene da han kommer gående.

"Wow. Du ser fresh ut med tanke på at vi nettopp har reist i over 17 timer" sier han med et smil.

Det der er vel definitivt flørting, eller?

"Sov jo så godt på flyet" sier Isak, og prøver å tulle bort det faktum at han faktisk sov _på_ Even.

Even ler og reiser seg fra stolen. "Stemmer det, du er søt når du snorker" sier han og snur seg for å gå ut. Isak kjenner at han rødmer. _Faen da_ , han visste at han hadde snorket. Så jævlig flaut.

-

De går langs gatene og kjøper is fra en liten sjappe nedenfor hotellet. 

"Ikke verst å bli sendt til Mexico etter å ha jobbet i VG i et par uker bare" sier Even fornøyd.

"Gunnar må virkelig digge deg ass" sier Isak, og Even ler.

"Kanskje det" sier han bare kort. 

"Men nå er klokka snart tre. Vi må nesten komme oss tilbake hvis vi skal møte Triana klokka fire" sier Isak og ser på klokka.

"Den er grei" sier Even og klemmer den ene skulderen til Isak forsiktig med den ene hånda. Even er virkelig glad i å kroppskontakt, er han klar over hvilken virkning det har på Isak?

-

Halvannen time senere står de på stranden sammen med Triana Iglesias og en assistent fra produksjonsselskapet Mastiff. Even er i full gang med fotograferingen, og Isak elsker å se på når han jobber.

"Hvis du stiller deg litt mot høyre, så vises tatoveringene dine bedre" sier Even, og Triana gjør som han ber om. Hun snur seg og smiler mot kamera, og Even knipser ivrig.

Det er fascinerende å se hvor lidenskapelig Even er i jobben, selv om han ikke tar bilder av alt annet enn det han brenner for.

"Er det gøy å være her i Mexico da?" sier assistenten fra Mastiff og smiler til Isak. Hun er i begynnelsen av 20-årene, blond og solbrun.

"Vi kom bare for noen timer siden ass, men so far so good" sier Isak og smiler.

"Åja, jeg har vært her en måned allerede. Vi skal ha en liten fest for de ansatte i produksjonen i kveld. Vil du være med?", spør hun og stryker Isak over armen. Isak er rimelig sikker på at hun prøver å flørte, og han kremter ukomfortabelt.

"Vi har planer i kveld dessverre" sier Even raskt, og Isak ser bort på ham. Han var ikke klar over at Even hørte etter på samtalen deres.

"Ja, vi er busy ass. Sorry" sier Isak, og jenta nikker med et skuffet smil.

-

Samme kveld sitter Isak og Even i baren på hotellet og drikker pils.

"Så dette var de store planene for kvelden?" spør Isak og ler.

"Jepp. Du så litt utilpass ut, så tenkte du trengte litt hjelp" sier Even og ser litt flau ut. Hvorfor er han flau over det?

"Ja, takk ass" sier Isak, og Even gjesper.

"Jeg er så jævlig trøtt nå. Fikk ikke sovet så mye som deg på flyet" sier Even og ler.

"Fuck you" sier Isak ertende og slår lekent borti armen til Even. Han får et stort smil i retur.

De går opp trappene til hotellrommene, og stopper utenfor døra til Even.

"Da ses vi i morgen klokka åtte?" spør Even med et smil.

Isak nikker. Skal han prøve å gi Even en klem, eller blir det kleint? Før han får bestemt seg legger Even begge hendene sine på skuldrene til Isak og rister forsiktig.

"God natt, Valtersen" sier han, og snur seg for å åpne døra.

"Hvorfor kaller du meg alltid det?" spør Isak.

"Fordi jeg liker det vel" sier Even. Han går inn på hotellrommet og smiler før han lukker døra bak seg.

Isak går inn på sitt eget rom og legger seg ned på senga. Han tenker på at Even ligger på rommet rett ved siden av, og lurer på hva han driver med. Ser Even på Isak kun som en kollega, eller er følelsene gjensidige?

Isak sovner med klærne på, og med hodet fullt av tanker om Even.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hva tror dere skjer videre?


	6. Mexico 2

Neste morgen våkner Isak gjennomvåt av svette og med alle klærne på. Han tar seg en kjapp dusj, og skifter til shorts og t-skjorte. Dessverre har han sovet så lenge at han ikke rekker frokosten, for taxien skal plukke dem opp om 5 minutter. Jævla jetlag ass. 

Han stapper notatboken og lydopptakeren ned i sekken, og løper ned trappa. Rett utenfor hovedinngangen står Even, og han ser lys våken ut.  
  
"God morgen" sier han med et smil. 

"Det burde være ulovlig å se _så_ bra ut så tidlig om morgenen" sier Isak, og blir rød som en tomat. Faen, sa han det høyt?

"Var det et kompliment, Valtersen?" sier Even med et glis.

"Shut up" sier Isak og himler med øynene. "Jeg rakk ikke frokosten, så er litt fjern ass".

Even legger hodet bakover og ler.

"Slapp av. Jeg laga matpakke til deg" sier han, som om det var den mest naturlige ting i verden.

"What?" spør Isak forvirret. 

"Jeg laga matpakke til deg, siden du ikke rakk frokosten" forklarer han.

Isak kjenner at han nesten blir litt rørt. Han har aldri opplevd at noen har laget matpakke til ham før, til og med ikke hans egen mor. Hvordan kan noen vise så mye omsorg for en kollega?

"Tusen takk" sier Isak oppriktig, og Even bare smiler.

"Null stress" sier han.  
  
-  
  
Taxituren til innspillingen er heldigvis ikke så lang, og assistenten fra produksjonsselskapet står klar på utsiden for å ta imot dem.

"Heeei Isak" sier hun med et smil, og gir ham en god klem. Hun smiler fort til Even, før hun retter hele oppmerksomheten mot Isak igjen. "Hvem vil du intervjue i dag da?" spør hun ivrig.

"Vil gjerne prate med finalistene, og gjerne noen av de utstemte deltakerne" sier Isak.

"Den er grei, alle er her i dag" sier hun muntert, og tar Isak i hånda for å dra ham med seg inn på hotellet.

Isak ser bort på Even, og han ser plutselig veldig irritert ut.

"Du kan gå bort der og ta bilder av de utstemte deltakerne, Even. Så skal jeg følge Isak bort til finalistene" sier assistenten og peker.

Even nikker, men blir stående og ser usikkert bort på Isak.

"Da ses vi etterpå?" spør han, og Isak nikker. Hvorfor virker Even plutselig så usikker?

-

Én time senere er Isak ferdig med å intervjue finalistene. Han syntes at alle virket mindre intelligente, og samtlige hadde store planer om å slippe kula i finalen. Det blir ikke vanskelig å skrive nettsaker som folk vil lese.

Nå sitter han i en sofa på fellesområdet sammen med assistenten (som han har lært at heter Vilde). Hun sitter helt inntil ham, og holder armen rundt skulderen hans. Isak prøver desperat å komme på en unnskyldning for å baile.

"Så, er du singel da?" spør Vilde flørtete, og legger den andre hånda på låret hans.

"Nå synes jeg dere bånder i overkant mye" er det plutselig en stemme som sier, og Isak ser opp. Han blir lettet over å se at det er Even.

"Hva mener du?" spør jenta forvirret.

"Er det ikke litt uproft å flørte med journalistene når du er på jobb?" spør Even kvast, og jenta blir helt rød i ansiktet. Isak synes faktisk litt synd på henne. Hvorfor er Even så streng?

"Sorry da" sier hun og reiser seg. Hun smiler søtt til Isak før hun snur seg og går.

"Er du ferdig?" spør Even fort, og Isak nikker. "Nydelig, da kan vi ta en taxi tilbake" sier han og går mot utgangen.

Isak blir sittende igjen som et stort spørsmålstegn. Hva skjedde nå?

-

De går ut av taxien foran hotellet og Even stopper opp.

"Jeg er ikke så trøtt enda ass. Skal vi gå en tur nede ved sjøen?" spør han, og Isak nikker. Han kommer aldri til å si nei til å tilbringe tid sammen med Even.

De går ned en smal gate, og er ved sjøen innen et par minutter. De går i stillhet en stund og nyter utsikten. Isak kjenner at det egentlig er for varmt til å drive med fysisk aktivitet. Han stopper opp, og bestemmer seg for å spørre om det han har lurt på siden de dro fra innspillingen. 

"Hvorfor var du så frekk mot hun assistenten egentlig?" spør han.

Det blir en lang stillhet, og Even ser utover sjøen før han svarer.

"Sorry. Jeg bare ble litt sjalu" sier han og ser veldig usikker ut.

"Sjalu?" spør Isak forvirret. Han kan vel ikke mene.... eller?

"Jeg liker ikke at andre flørter med deg" sier Even med lav stemme.

"Okei?" spør Isak.

Even snur seg mot ham, og tar en av krøllene bort fra ansiktet hans. Handlingen føles veldig intim.

"Jeg har så jævlig lyst til å kysse deg nå. Kan jeg det?" spør Even usikkert. Pulsen til Isak stiger, og hjertet dunker hardt i brystet.

Isak nikker forsiktig og får et stort smil i retur.

Even lar hånda gli gjennom håret hans og lener seg nedover. Leppene deres møtes, og det føles helt ubeskrivelig deilig. Leppene til Even er fyldige og myke, og det er uten tvil det beste kysset Isak noensinne har opplevd.


	7. Mexico 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advarsel: seksuelt innhold.

De havner i senga på hotellrommet til Even, og klærne havner på gulvet.

Isak biter forsiktig i kjeven hans, før han planter små kyss nedover halsen, brystkassen og magen. Kroppen til Even er fantastisk, og magen er stram og markert, mens huden er myk. Den kjennes så jævlig deilig ut under leppene hans.

Isak stopper opp da kyssene nærmer seg kanten av boxeren, og han ser opp på Even. Øynene hans er smale og munnen er åpen. Han ser helt fortapt ut.

"Er dette greit?" spør Isak for å være sikker. Han vil så veldig gjerne at det skal være godt for Even.

Even nikker, og Isak tar forsiktig tak i kanten av boxeren og drar den nedover. Even er allerede veldig hard, og det renner litt sæd nedover penisen. Han ser helt fantastisk ut. Isak slikker seg rundt munnen før han bøyer seg ned og smaker på penishodet. Det er salt og vått, og Isak elsker det.

Even lager en lyd som minner om en blanding mellom et stønn og et sukk, og det er all motivasjonen Isak trenger for å fortsette. Han slikker nedover hele skaftet, og kjenner at Even blir hardere og hardere.

Det går ikke lang tid før Isak tar hele penisen inn i munnen så dypt han klarer, mens han slikker og suger så godt han kan. Even stønner høyere og høyere.

Han merker at det ikke er lenge igjen før Even kommer, og kroppen hans skjelver. Isak fører den ene hånda nedover mot rumpa hans, og leker med åpningen med den ene fingeren. Even legger hodet bakover, tar hardt tak i lakenet med begge hendene og stønner.

Kort tid senere kommer han hardt inn i munnen til Isak, og det føles så vanvittig deilig.

Isak svelger, og kysser seg oppover kroppen hans igjen. Even ligger med øynene igjen og puster tungt.

"Det der var faen meg det beste jeg har opplevd" sier Even og drar Isak tett inntil seg.

"Ja?" spør Isak usikkert.

"Ja" svarer Even med et tilfreds smil, og kysser Isak på munnen. "Skal vi ta en dusj?" spør han.

"Sammen?" spør Isak, og lener seg på albuen i senga ved siden av Even.

"Ja?"

"Fett, har aldri dusjet med noen før" sier Isak ærlig.

"What? Har du aldri hatt kjæreste?" spør Even forsiktig. Det får Isak til å tenke på Markus, som han teknisk sett fremdeles er i et forhold med. Han prøver å ignorere den ubehagelige følelsen i magen.

"Joda, men har ikke dusjet med en kjæreste" sier Isak, og Even ler. "Det skal vi endre på nå" sier han, og drar Isak med seg inn på badet.

Mener han at de er kjærester, eller bare at de skal dusje sammen? Isak tør ikke spørre.

De tar på dusjen, og det går ikke lang tid før de kliner heftig, og Even går ned på kne. Hvorfor i helvete har han aldri gjort dette før?

-

Neste morgen våkner Isak med Even tett inntil seg. Det er en ubeskrivelig deilig følelse. For første gang på lenge føler han seg uthvilt og klar for en ny dag, selv om klokka bare er seks.

Han smyger seg ut av senga, skifter til rene klær og tar laptopen med seg ned til frokosten. Han må benytte anledningen til å skrive ned noen av intervjuene. Han forsyner seg med frokost, og setter seg ved et bord alene for å skrive.

-

To timer senere kommer Even inn på frokostområdet og ser seg forvirret rundt. Hele ansiktet lyser opp da han får øye på Isak som sitter der og jobber.

"Halla" sier han og gir Isak et kyss på munnen.

"Halla" sier han tilbake med et smil. Det føles så deilig å få morgenkyss av Even, og han merker at han fort kan bli vant til det.

"Kjipt å våkne uten deg" sier han, og ser litt usikker ut.

"Beklager, måtte jobbe litt ass" sier Isak unnskyldende.

"Skjønner" sier han bare kort og begynner å spise.

Isak blir sittende og studere Even. Alt fra de lange fingrene og de små føflekkene, til de fyldige leppene og de blå øynene er helt perfekte. Even er perfekt.

"Ser du på meg, Valtersen?" sier han med et glis.

"Ja, jeg er bare litt trist for at vi må reise tilbake i morgen. Reisen er jo snart slutt ass" sier Isak.

I morgen reiser han tilbake til virkeligheten, der han må gjøre det slutt med Markus, flytte ut av leiligheten sin og finne et nytt sted å bo. Han kommer til å miste kontakten med vennene og familien til Markus, og hele livet kommer til å endre seg. Men det er verdt det, fordi Even er verdt det.

"Baby, reisen vår har jo så vidt begynt" sier Even, og legger armen trygt rundt skuldrene til Isak. 


	8. Hjemreisen

Isak våkner midt på natten av at Even stryker fingrene gjennom håret hans. Han åpner øynene, og oppdager at Even studerer ham med et kjærlig blikk.

"Sorry for at jeg vekket deg" sier Even lavt i mørket.

"Mhm" sier Isak og kryper enda nærmere. Han kan aldri komme for nær.

"Jeg er så jævlig forelsket i deg, Isak" hvisker han, og Isak løfter blikket. Han ser inn i verdens vakreste blå øyne, og lener seg frem for å kysse de deiligste leppene i verden.

"Det er noe jeg må fortelle deg. Det er ikke så mange som vet om det, men jeg stoler på deg og har lyst til å være ærlig. Jeg er... jeg er bipolar. Har vært stabil i mange år nå, men det er fremdeles en del av meg" sier Even, og ser redd og nervøs ut. Tror han seriøst at det vil skremme ham bort? _Aldri i verden._

"Du er de beste som har skjedd meg, Even" hvisker Isak tilbake, og får et ømt smil som svar.

De sovner kort tid senere, og blir liggende tett inntil hverandre resten av natten.

-

Vekkerklokka ringer 04:00, og de gjør seg klar til å reise.

Begge tar en kjapp dusj (hver for seg, hvis ikke hadde det tatt for lang tid), og pakker de siste tingene ned i koffertene. Hotellrommet til Isak har stått tomt de siste dagene, og alle tingene hans er på rommet til Even.

De løper ned til taxien, og gjør seg klar til en lang reise hjem.

-

Isak våkner i det flyet lander på Gardermoen, og merker at han nok en gang har sovnet på skulderen til Even. Forskjellen er bare at denne gangen er det ikke flaut, og Even stryker kjærlig gjennom håret hans.

"Velkommen hjem" sier han ømt og Isak ser ut av vinduet. Det regner, og kontrasten føles stor fra finværet i Mexico.

Han lener seg bort og kysser Even, bare fordi han kan, og smiler inn i kysset. Det føles så godt, og han håper at han aldri blir vant til det.

De blir sittende en stund i setene sine, og ser på at alle rundt dem stresser med å komme fortest mulig ut av flyet. Etter at nesten alle andre er borte, reiser de seg og går. Likevel blir de stående sammen med alle de andre fra flyet mens de venter på koffertene.

"Lurer på hva de tjente på å stresse sånn ass" sier Even, og begge ler. Isak legger armene rundt midjen hans og legger hodet inntil brystkassen. Han føles så trygg og god.

"Er det din koffert?" spør Even plutselig, og Isak nikker. Han bøyer seg frem og bærer den av båndet.

"Takk ass. Gentleman" sier Isak med et smil. Even gjør alltid slike små gester som viser at han bryr seg.

"Alt for deg" sier Even og gir ham et kyss.

-

En liten stund senere kommer den andre kofferten, og de går mot utgangen. På utsiden av tollen står mange mennesker som venter på sine kjente og kjære, og det er da Isak får øye på ham.

Han stopper opp midt i kaoset av folk, og ser bort på Markus som står der med en blomsterbukett. Even er helt uvitende om det kommende krasjet, og fortsetter fremover med lange steg. Isak kjenner at hjertet dunker hardt, og han begynner å bli svett. Dette kommer til å ødelegge alt. _Nei, nei, nei._ Han kan ikke miste Even, det går ikke. Hva faen skal han gjøre?

Han ser mot Even, som nå har stoppet opp og ser forvirret bakover mot Isak. Markus kommer gående mot ham med et smil, og legger armene rundt han. Isak klarer ikke å reagere. Han ser mot Even igjen, som nå kommer gående mot dem.

"Halla. Jeg visste ikke at noen skulle hente Isak. Jeg heter Even" sier han muntert og tar Markus i hånda.

"Ja, fotografen? Hyggelig å hilse på deg. Jeg er Markus, kjæresten til Isak. Eller samboeren er vel mer korrekt" sier han med et avslappet smil.

Isak lukker øynene og hører _dunk dunk dunk_ inne i hodet. Hjernen blir helt tom, og han kommer ikke på én eneste ting å si. Alt han klarer å tenke på er at nå mister han Even, det absolutt beste som har skjedd ham. Even er den siste i verden som fortjener å bli såret.

Han åpner øynene og ser bort på Even, som står som frosset fast og ser på Markus med store øyne. Han sier ingenting, og ser ikke på Isak. _Se på meg, se på meg, se på meg,_  sier Isak som et mantra inne i hodet sitt, men det skjer ikke.

Even nikker, og snur seg og går uten et ord. Han går ut av ankomsthallen, ut av flyplassen og ut av livet til Isak.


	9. Jakten

Isak setter seg inn i bilen til Markus, selv om det er det siste stedet i verden han har lyst til å være. Han angrer på at han ikke løp etter Even, han angrer på at han ikke fortalte sannheten og han angrer på at han ikke gjorde det slutt med Markus før han reiste. Men han ante jo ingenting om hva som kom til å skje på turen, han ante jo ikke at Even følte det samme tilbake.

Markus kommer med en spydig kommentar om hvor uhøflig Even var som bare stakk, men Isak sitter helt stille i bilen. Han gjemmer tårene bak et par store solbriller, og puster tungt. Har han mistet Even for alltid?

"Hvorfor er du så stille? Er du sliten? Du har ikke sagt takk for at jeg hentet deg en gang" sier Markus irritert. Isak tenker på Even, snille og gode Even, som gjør snille gjerninger uten å kreve noe tilbake.

"Jeg er forelsket i Even" sier Isak før han får tenkt seg om. Markus fortjener sikkert en mer skånsom avslutning på forholdet, men det klarer han ikke å bry seg om akkurat nå.

"Hæ?" sier Markus forvirret. Han stopper bilen og snur seg mot Isak.

"Jeg er forelsket i Even, og jeg kommer til å flytte ut" sier Isak og svelger hardt. Han klarer ikke å bry seg om reaksjonen til Markus, det eneste han tenker på er hvordan Even har det, og hvor han er.

"Okei" sier bare Markus kort og ser ut vinduet. De sitter i stillhet i flere minutter før Markus prater igjen. "Jeg synes ikke at vi skal gi opp forholdet vårt bare fordi du har fått følelser for noen andre. Forelskelser kommer og går, men kjærlighet varer evig" sier Markus. Markus har aldri forstått seg på begreper som "den store kjærligheten", og han mener at forhold kun handler om å respektere hverandre og ha det greit.

Isak har heller aldri trodd på den store kjærligheten før han møtte Even.

"Det er ikke bare en forelskelse. Han er den jeg vil dele livet med ass" sier Isak.

Markus ler den høye, hese latteren sin. "Isak.. Even en dårlig betalt fotograf, tror du at han har råd til en flott leilighet på Bislett? Og tror du han kommer til å finne seg i alt tullet ditt? Vær realistisk" sier han spydig.

Isak åpner bildøren, og forlater Markus alene i bilen uten å si noe mer. Dette gidder han ikke å høre på, nå vil han bare finne Even. Markus prøver ikke å gå etter ham, og det gjør Isak veldig lettet.

Han tar toget tilbake til Oslo, og prøver å skjule de blodsprengte øynene bak solbrillene. På plattingen utenfor Oslo S stopper han opp. _Faen_ , han vet jo ikke hvor Even bor. Han husker at Even nevnte noe om Kampen, men det er en stor bydel og Isak kan ikke bare vandre rundt der på måfå.

Han tar frem telefonen og søker etter "Even Bech Næsheim" på Gule sider. Null treff, selvfølgelig. Han prøver Google, men det eneste som kommer opp er alle bildene Even har tatt for ulike medier med teksten "foto: Even Bech Næsheim".

Isak blir mer og mer frustrert, og bestemmer seg for å ringe ham, selv om han er rimelig sikker på at han ikke kommer til å ta telefonen.

"Hei, du har kommet til Even. Jeg kan ikke ta telefonen akkurat nå, så legg igjen en beskjed etter pipetonen". _Faen._ Isak prøver igjen flere ganger, men det eneste han får er telefonsvareren.

Han setter seg ned på en benk, og legger hodet i hendene. Hvordan kan han få tak i Even? Pluselig kommer han på fotosjefen Gunnar, og tenker at det er verdt et forsøk.

"Ja hallo, det e Gunnar" sier han på stavangersk i det han tar telefonen.

"Hei, dette er Isak. Jeg trenger å få tak i adressen til Even, kan jeg få den av deg?" spør Isak ivrig.

"Adressen te Even? Eg trodde dåkkår va kjærester, også har du ikkje adressen hans?" spør Gunnar forvirret.

Selvfølgelig har Gunnar forstått at det var noe mellom dem, det var sikkert derfor han insistere på å sende Even til Mexico.

"Nei, eller ja, eller jeg vet ikke. Men det er krise liksom, kan jeg få adressen hans?" spør Isak med stresset stemme.

"Sorry du, men eg kan ikkje bare gi ut den private adressen te de ansatte" sier Gunnar.

Isak lukker øynene i frustrasjon og irritasjon, før han avslutter samtalen uten å si noe mer.

Det var det siste håpet, og Isak kan ikke dra hjem og møte Markus. Han går mot Grønland, og bestemmer seg for å sjekke inn på Plaza. Han trenger et sted å sove, og han har ingen andre steder å gjøre av seg.

Isak legger seg ned på hotellsenga og lukker øynene. Kort tid senere sover han.

-

Flere timer senere våkner Isak av at telefonen ringer. Han ser at det er helt mørkt ute, og klokka lyser 03:03. Han strekker seg etter telefonen, og kjenner at hjertet gjør et hopp da han ser navnet til Even.

"Even?" spør Isak fort da han tar telefonen. Det er helt stille i den andre enden. "Even, jeg er så jævlig lei for det. Det var aldri meningen å såre deg. Du er den siste personen jeg ønsker å såre. Vær så snill og tro meg" sier Isak, og merker selv at han føles helt desperat og fortapt ut.

Det er stille i den andre enden lenge før Even snakker med så lav stemme at Isak må konsentrere seg for å høre hva han sier. "Var du kun ute etter sex?".

Isak rynker øyenbrynene i et forvirret ansiktsuttrykk. What? Hva er det Even snakker om? "Hæ?" er det eneste Isak klarer å svare.

"Jeg trenger bare å vite om du brukte meg for sex" sier Even med den samme, lave stemmen. Even puster tungt inn og ut mens han venter på svaret.

"What? Nei, Even. Selvfølgelig ikke, du betyr alt for meg. Jeg har gjort det slutt med Markus, og skulle gjøre det da jeg kom hjem uansett. Du må tro meg ass" sier Isak fort. "Hvor er du? Kan vi møtes?".

Even svarer ikke, og er bare helt stille.

"Unnskyld for at jeg ikke fortalte deg om han, men han var helt ærlig aldri i tankene mine. Du er den eneste jeg tenker på ass" fortsetter Isak, i et håp om at han kan få Even til å forstå.

"Hva er det du vil?" spør Even etter en lang pause.

"Hva jeg vil? Jeg vil være med deg, hver dag, alltid" svarer Isak ærlig.

Tankene surrer rundt i hodet hans. _Plis tro meg, plis ikke gi meg opp. Jeg kan ikke miste deg._ Men han sier ikke noe mer, han venter på dommen fra Even.

"Jeg trenger litt tid" sier Even kort, og Isak puster lettet ut. Alt håpet er ikke ute.

"Selvfølgelig. Ring meg når du er klar, jeg venter" sier Isak, og Even legger på uten å si noe mer.

 


	10. Forståelse

Det går en hel uke uten at Isak hører noe fra Even. Han unngår fotoavdelingen på jobb, og tar direkte kontakt med en av de andre fotografene. Han unngår kantina, og gjør alt han kan for å gi Even tid og rom for å tenke.

Isak benytter fritiden til å rydde opp i livet sitt. Han leier en liten ettroms på korttidsleie, og kontakter en eiendomsmegler for å få solgt leiligheten. Markus ønsket ikke å beholde den, og det er nok best for begge parter å starte med blanke ark.

Det går ikke én time eller ett minutt uten at han tenker på Even. Han er så sint på seg selv for at han klarte å ødelegge det beste han har opplevd, og han nekter å gi opp håpet. Stakkars Even som turte å være ærlig om sykdommen sin, og som stolte blindt på Isak. Isak håper bare at han har det bra, og at han forstår at Isak aldri mente å lure ham.

-

Det har gått én uke og to dager, og Isak ligger i senga i den lille leiligheten, da telefonen endelig ringer. Han kjenner hjertet i halsen, og vet instinktivt at det er Even. Nå kommer dommen.

"Hei" sier Isak med myk stemme.

"Halla" svarer Even.

Det blir stille, og Isak venter for å høre hva Even har å si.

"Kan vi møtes?" spør Even, og Isak blir lettet og skremt på samme tid. Selvfølgelig vil han møtes, det er ingenting han har mer lyst til.

"Seff kan vi møtes. Vil du komme til meg? Jeg har flyttet til en liten ettromsleilighet på Sagene" svarer Isak. Han vil at Even skal vite at han har flyttet, og at forholdet med Markus er over for godt.

"Å" sier Even overrasket. "Det kan jeg godt" svarer han, og Isak smiler. Han håper det er et godt tegn.

"Det er så godt å høre stemmen din igjen" sier Isak ærlig, bare fordi han ikke klarer å la være.

"Tekster du meg adressen?" spør Even, uten å gi respons på det Isak nettopp sa.

"Ja ass" svarer han.

Isak ser seg rundt i leiligheten. Alle klærne og tingene hans står i kofferter og esker, og det er helt kaos. Men det driter han i. Han skal snart få møte Even igjen, og ingenting kan gjøre ham mer lykkelig.

-

To lange timer senere ringer det på døra, og Isak løper ut. På utsiden av døra står Even, og er like slående vakker som alltid.

"Kom inn" sier Isak fort, og går til siden for å gi ham plass.

Even tar av seg skoene, og setter seg ned i sofaen. Han ser seg rundt i kaoset.

"Fet kåk" sier han ler. Det hjelper på å bryte den trykkende stemningen, og Isak ler litt før han blir alvorlig igjen.

"Jeg er så jævlig lei for det, Even. Jeg mente aldri å skjule noe for deg" sier han ærlig, og tar tak i den ene hånda hans.

"Det vet jeg. Jeg har tenkt masse, og jeg forstår hvorfor du gjorde det ass" sier Even uten å se på Isak.

"Ja?" spør han håpefullt.

"Ja. Hvis jeg hadde fått muligheten til å være med deg første gang jeg så deg, så hadde jeg gitt faen i at jeg var sammen med Sonja da" sier Even og smiler forsiktig.

_What?_

"Hadde du kjæreste da du begynte i VG?" spør Isak forvirret, men Even rister på hodet.

"Jeg hadde kjæreste første gang jeg så deg. Det var på en fest for sånn 8-9 år siden. Du gikk på Nissen da, mens jeg gikk på Bakka" sier Even og ser på Isak. Ansiktsuttrykket hans er åpent, og han venter på en reaksjon.

"What? Hvordan kan du huske at du så meg for _så_ mange år siden?"

"Isak... det er helt umulig for noen å glemme at de har sett deg. Du er så jævlig vakker" sier Even oppriktig.

 _Wow,_ Isak kjenner at han rødmer. "Åh" svarer han bare med et smil.

"Og jeg ble betatt av deg med én gang. Hvis jeg hadde trodd at jeg hadde sjans på deg, så hadde jeg som sagt gitt faen i Sonja. Det var ikke et bra forhold, så jeg forstår deg" sier han.

Isak smiler forsiktig, og kjenner at hjertet dunker hardt. Har Even vært betatt av ham i _så_ mange år, uten at Isak har visst noe? _Fy faen_ , de kunne jo ha vært lykkelige sammen i alle de årene, for Isak er hundre prosent sikker på at han _aldri_ ville ha avvist Even.

Nå bare håper han at det ikke er for sent.

"Men hva betyr det for oss?" spør han, og krysser fingrene. 

"Det betyr at jeg er din, hvis du enda vil ha meg" svarer Even med lav stemme.

Isak bryter ut i et stort smil, og slipper løs en liten, lettet latter, og Even gjør det samme. De blir sittende og smile til hverandre som to tullinger.

Even drar Isak inntil seg og kysser håret hans. "Jeg har savnet deg sånn" sier han, og Isak smiler. Sommerfuglene tar plass i magen hans igjen, og han er sikker på at alt kommer til å ordne seg. Det er det nødt til.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk for alt <3


End file.
